Time Is Precious
Time Is Precious is a 2018 song by Unkle Adams, featuring Hannah May. Lyrics Workboots laced up nametag zachary Another night shift headed to the factory He didnt like it he did it for his family He didnt see them much though such a tragedy He slept days but barely cause the kids played The weeks kept passing and his hair greyed A catch 22 tug of war in his brain The day came to retire and he got a watch how ironic cause most of his time was lost He stared at watching the second hand tick... And then it hit right in the chest like a bucket of bricks He muttered under his breath and left and thats the last time they saw zack He died in a car crash Time is precious so i wont let it go I know this is my time I will not. i will not. i will not let my dream die When she was a toddler Her only problem was day dreaming a little too often Her and her brother grew and they blossomed And in the distance she saw what she wanted The thing that would make her feel so accomplished She shared a dream with her mom but she squashed it Go to school and become an orthodontist You need a steady job maybe in an office Dont be a dreamer her mom made her promise She was dying as she cried in her closet The little hope that she had well she lost it And as a teen she was taught just to process What she was told not any of the nonsense But that stopped on the day that she walked in To the arena to see the big concert Her dream came back to become a popstar Time is precious so i wont let it go I know this is my time I will not. i will not. i will not let my dream die A dream formed in him when he was fourteen Looking at the stars through the door screen Of his apartment complex in evergreen And states he was on the stage at seventeen At least his body was Full of booze and drugs He sought a mic needed liquor though to pick it up And when he spit it was hateful wicked stuff Cause if it wasnt everybody would just rip him up The negativity attracted more hate Mentally and physically he fell in a poor state His inner wounds were covered by more wounds Many said he wouldnt make it and the doubt loomed So He set mic down for a couple years Then he made a come back and started to rap again It was me im glad i didnt pack it in Time is precious so i wont let it go I know this is my time I will not. i will not. i will not let my dream die Why it sucks #Unkle Adams' voice is grating. #The lyrics are silly. Category:Unkle Adams Songs Category:2018 Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs that Poorly Execute a Message Category:Songs with nonsensical lyrics Category:Songs with terrible production